FFLS: Chaoswatch
by Arsao Tome
Summary: To honor Chaumiester (hope I spelled their name right) and their series 'Fight for Life' series. Ranma falls into the Overwatch universe. First in the series. Also, it wouldn't be a Ranma story without him getting a harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Fight for Life:** _Chaoswatch_

* * *

It was a very weird day and a portal had opened and a young man was falling out of it. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M TRUSTING THAT MANIAC!" He said, he was in a black bodysuit, boots, fingerless gloves and a flak vest. He noticed he was about to become a road pizza and crossed himself and closed his eyes. 'Goodbye everyone.' Just then he was caught in a bridal carry. He opened his eyes and noticed that his rescuer was in blue armor and female.

Pharah was helping fight off Talon from trying to kill delegates from different countries for a meeting to protect the world. When she had seen someone falling out of mid air. She flew right to him and caught him. "Thanks," he said and they landed. He stood, "I would've been a street pizza if not for you." Just then he had seen someone about to fire on her and he tackled her down. He held out his arms and a gatling gun suddenly formed in front of him. It had six muzzles, was about two feet long, fifty pounds and had a chain belt, three feet long with bullets, half a foot long that can pierce through four feet thick steel. A scope formed over his right eye. "You might want to get out of the way. What Am I Aiming For?" She pointed to a huge mech trying to destroy the city. There was a turbine whine and the muzzle started to spin.

Bullets were flying right to it and hitting it true. "Target destroyed," he said. Just then they were attacked and dodged out of the way. He mentally put the 'Death Machine' away for a pair of glocks with depleted uranium hollow points.

"I will take to the skies." She said and tossed him a Bluetooth device and he placed it in his ear. "That will keep me in touch with you." He nodded and she took off. They were fighting against members of Talon he was putting holes the size of quarters in the Talon agents as they were missing. He had seen a beautiful young Indian woman in a powder blue gown, black stockings with golden trim, black bike shorts, boots, a headdress with a visor and a robotic left arm. She had long black hair and sexy, smoldering eyes. He ran right for her, leapt right at her to tackle her out of the way of an assassin's bullet. As he grabbed her, they spun and he threw out his hand suddenly a gun appeared in his hand.

He grabbed it and fired on the attacker, the attacker was now missing his head. "You alright?" He asked her as he was straddling her. She pulled out her gun and fired over his shoulder hitting the bad guy behind him.

"I am now, thanks." She said, he got up and help her up. Then he called up machine gun ready to fire.

"I got your 6." He said, she nodded and they started to move. As they were, he glowed and was in SWAT team like armor without the helmet but with the nose and mouth mask. They were going through a gauntlet like area.

( **Monster- Imagine Dragons** )

He was taking the terrorists out as she was running, he was right behind her. "GO! GO! **GO!** " He yelled at her. The bad guys were dropping like flies, there was a transport at the end and they made it to it. He helped her on to the transport and got on himself. Once on, he sat down.

"Thank you for your help," said Pharah. He smiled at her.

"It was nothing," he said.

"I am Pharah," she said as she took off her helmet revealing, long black with golden jewelry on her tendrils and the mark of Ra on her right eye.

"And I am Symmetra." Said the other woman.

"We're from Overwatch," said Pharah.

"I'm Mustang, I'm a 1st Lt in the military. Nice to meet you." Then he sat back and suddenly his clothes transformed into a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a hoodie. He fell asleep, they made it to Overwatch headquarters.

* * *

Once there, Pharah woke him up but couldn't, she started to test his vitals. She used her helmet to see what was wrong, he had internal injuries and was bleeding inside. "We Need Angela! Now!" She said so someone went to get her. Angela was a very beautiful woman, she had blond hair in a bun and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white and blue spandex outfit complete with boots and gloves.

"What happened?" She asked, Pharah explained everything. "We have to take him to a chamber." So they placed him on a stretcher and went into a med center. He was stripped completely and the girls were looking at how built he was and how hung he is. "Um, place chamber in the him." She stammered. So he was placed in the chamber, it was filled with a healing liquid. Along with the nano-bites and his dragon's healing he was going to be fine. As a matter of fact, his libido was waking up.

He was also waking up and realized that he was in a chamber. 'What the hell?' He thought, 'why am I in a chamber?' He looked around and saw that he was in a med center. He had seen Angela, 'wow she's beautiful.' He thought, 'wait what? So, it's awake huh? Finally!' His eyes were roaming over her body, 'nice. Very nice,' she looked at him and smiled.

" _Well, good morning 1st Lt. Mustang._ " She said, " _I am Dr. Angela Zeigler._ "

" _Why am I in here?_ " He asked.

" _Well, you had some internal injuries. A few broken ribs and lacerations._ "

" _Well, Obviously I'm healed. Thank you for your help Dr. Zeigler._ " She smiled at him and she drained the chamber and laid it on its back. She had a robe ready for him but his nano-bites formed a pair of nylon boxer briefs. He slowly started to get out of the chamber. She looked him and started to get a nose bleed. Yeah, he was covered in scars but, that didn't distract her as a matter of fact, it attracts Angela.

She handed him a towel so he could dry himself, she also took a towel to dry his back. "How did you get all of these scars?" She asked.

"Bad childhood." He said, he told her everything about his childhood and she listened. She almost dropped the towel three times as she did.

' _If I get my hands on that bastard, NO ONE is going to stop me!_ ' She thought.

"I'll explain everything to the rest of the team later." He said, "just need to dry off and dressed."

* * *

So, he got dried off and started to get dressed in a charcoal gray under armor T-shirt with white shoulders, black cargo pants, boots and gloves.

He looks at himself in a mirror to see his hair blonde. He sighed, "not again. Why do you always do this?" he changed his hair back to its natural black. Just then an adorable, little girl appeared in front of him. She had red hair in a pigtail. She was dressed the same way as Mustang. She was giggling and looked at him as if to say, 'but you look good with blonde hair.'

"That's besides the point," he picked her up and carried her out.

They walked out and Angela had seen them and was instantly in love. "Who is this?" She asked, Mustang sighed.

"She's part of the explanation I have to tell you."

"I see," the girl was hanging on to her 'father' as he held her in his arms. "This is going to be one Hell of a story."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mustang was following Angela to a huge meeting room carrying the little redhead with him. They walked into the room. There was a huge gorilla, a seven foot tall man in armor, a cybernetic cowboy, a robot dressed as a guru, an armored ninja, a man with a visor over his eyes in a blue and white bodysuit, a man in a one sleeve kimono, with a tattoo sleeve over his uncovered arm, graying black hair in a top knot and goatee, Pharah and Symmetria.

"In the words of a great man; allow me to reintroduce myself, my name is Ranma Saotome. This is my 'daughter' Ranko." He said, "nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you Ranma," said the gorilla. "I am Winston."

"Reinhardt," said the armored man.

"McCree," said the cowboy.

" **Zenyatta** ," the robotic guru.

" _Genji_ ," armored ninja.

" _76_ ," visored soldier.

"Hanzo," the archer.

"Of course you've already met us." Said Angela motioning to herself, Pharah and Symmetra.

"Okay, as promised here is my story." Said Ranma, so he explained everything to them from him being an uncouth martial artist with the curse of youth to joining one of the most powerful organizations in the world to having flashbacks from killing a god which the team was shocked about, then stopping said god from destroying the world and finally, helping out a crazy genius with a portal device that sent him to their universe.

"But how did you get those scars? And what about Ranko?" Asked Angela.

"Well, like I said before. I had a hard childhood; we were always on the road, I was always fighting my father for food, then I was trained in a so called unbeatable art; I don't want to talk about. I went to my CO one day and told him about everything that had happened to me. I had trouble learning and couldn't even be in a relationship I wouldn't know how to react to anyone falling in love with me and not to be bragging I've been told I'm a 'decent catch', so I was placed in a chamber and had mental surgery fixing those problems."

"Obviously, the operation worked or you wouldn't be here." Ranma sighed.

"Yeah, well I went on a mission and we thought I was ready. An ally was under attack and we had to go out, protect and extract her from the danger." 76 perked up and was interested in this part. "So, my team had split up with me be the extractor. Of course, the bad guy was there looking for her. She was bathing in this pit where her powers came from and she was getting out when the person that wanted her and I came up on her. I told her that I was there to rescue her when the bad guy had knocked me into her and into the pit. I became empowered and my half of my DNA became nano-bites with the other half being the power of the pit, I can create anything out of thin air." He held up a hand and an M 1911 appeared in it.

He slid it to 76, "it's real. Can fire any type of bullets I want." Ranma said as 76 looked at it and checked it out.

" _It's real,_ " 76 said and slid it back. Then Ranma put it away.

"Ranko came from a curse I had gotten in China, my powers had created her and I had got an adorable, playful lil' monster for a child." He tickled her and she giggled. "She normally helps me out. We have a tight bond." Ranko looked at 76 and looked at Ranma. "What? No, he is not like him! I don't know because he's got a rifle and the Captain didn't use a rifle. No, he's not like 'Uncle Bucky' either." 76 just looked at them, "sorry sir. She thinks you're like her 'grandfather'."

" _What do you mean?_ " Said 76.

"Well, during the time I was on the team, they had found a living legend; Captain America."

" _Like the name already._ "

"Well, when I was trying to control the nano bites, some escaped and went to search for someone else to be my biological father. Give you 3 guesses who they found and the first two don't count."

"Captain America," said Winston.

"Bingo! They got some of his DNA and returned to my body. Then his DNA was injected in me, changing my DNA turning me into his son biologically. Ranko thinks you're like him."

" _I see, no Ranko I am not._ "

"So, that's my story." Angela smiled and looked at Ranma with love in her eyes. She took Ranko into her arms and snuggled.

"Can she speak?"

"I haven't heard her talk once, we have a mental connection and can read her feelings but, I've never heard her speak." Said Ranma.

"Would you mind if I give her a check up?"

"No, what say you Ko-chan?" Ranko nodded.

"Alright, I'll take good care of her." So Angela took Ranko to get checked up.

* * *

Later Ranma was in the weight room, he was dressed in a sleeveless version of his top, and work out pants. He started to lift, bench, squat and press. He was being watched by no less than 3 women and the were impressed at what they were seeing. He was going through his normal workout, clanging and banging, sweat was pouring out of everyone of his pores. One of the girls watching him was Tracer, she was stunned at what she was seeing.

"Cor, who is that?" She said Fareeha had seen Ranma working out as well.

"His name is Ranma Saotome, codenamed: Mustang." She said, "he helped us out against Talon earlier."

"He is gorgeous!"

"Yes, he is. You should hear his story."

"His story?"

"Oh yes, underneath that godlike body. Lies the heart of a true man." ' _And he will be mine!_ ' Then Ranma went to an empty room to go through katas. The girls went to see him, it was like a dance. They were amazed by it.

"Oh wow, look at that 'Pro'." Said Hana, "he's great!" They couldn't keep their eyes off him, he was tired and sweating. Angela had went over with a towel to dry the sweat off of him.

"So, this is what you do?" She asked.

"When I'm bored," he said breathing hard. They laughed.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _Well, finally I'm done with this chapter. Get ready you guys, this one is going to be a harem. Also, Ranma is from my 'Dragon Force' story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ranma was meditating and also trying to get information about the world he was in.

He found out everything about Overwatch, Talon, the Omnic wars and what was going on now.

'I guess I can help them,' he thought. 'And I know just how to do it.' He sent out a stream of nanobyte energy into the computers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Winston was on his computer and saw that he had got an email.

It was from someone named 'wyldhorse01'.

"Who is that?" He wondered, he clicked on it and read a message.

'Winston, I have decided to give you guys a hand against Talon and any other dangers in this world on one condition; I need to find a way home.'

Winston had sent a reply:

'Who is this?'

'Use your brain, my email address is the clue.' Was the reply.

Winston was thinking about the email address; 'wyldhorse01'.

'Hmm, wyldhorse01.' Just then Tracer had come in.

"Watcha up to Winston?" She asked.

"I just got an email saying, we would get help against Talon and other forms of terrorism."

"That's great, so what's the problem?"

"It's who the person is. I don't know him. He says his email is the clue."

"What's the email address?"

"Wyldhorse01." Lena looked at it and snapped her fingers.

"I Got It!" She said Winston looked at her.

"You know who this is?"

"You should as well."

"I should?"

"Think about it, wyldhorse. Wild Horse and what's a wild horse?" Winston got it.

"A Mustang!" Then he went back to his email.

'Ranma, is this you?' They waited for a reply.

'Took you long enough, yes it's me.' Came the reply.

'How are you doing this?'

"The Nanobytes!" Said Lena, "that's how he's doing this!"

'The nanobytes,' was the reply.

'We'll see what we can do Ranma.' Just then there was an alert. There was a break-in at the Overwatch museum. Ranma walked in as Tracer and Winston were getting ready to go.

"I'll go in your place Winston." He said they looked at him. He smirked, "I want to see her in action." He nodded to Tracer.

"Alright," said Winston as he threw him a communicator, "be careful." Ranma nodded, then started to change into armor and a red trench coat with the Overwatch logo on his lapel. Also, a pair of headphones appeared around his neck. They were half black and half red. He slowly walked to Tracer and looked at her.

"Time to go to work." He said with a smirk as his eyes slit. He held his arm out to the jumper, who stared at him, smiled and grabbed it. Then they walked to the hanger to go to their mission. As Ranma was whistling, 'Root of All Evil'. As they loaded up, he kissed her on the forehead. Tracer blushed, hard.

"So um, got any more stories?" She asked he chuckled. So he told her his mission destroying Cobra once and for all. She was hanging on every word.

* * *

Meanwhile, Talon agents had shown up. One of them was a blue-skinned, yellow-eyed woman with purple hair in a ponytail and in a purple catsuit with heeled boots, sniper's helmet and had a sniper's rifle with her. Her partner was basically a man in a black bodysuit, black hooded trench coat and a skull-like mask. He carried twin foot long blasters. They were going after a huge gauntlet. Two kids were there at the museum looking at all of the exhibits that was when the Talon agents had come in. That was when Tracer came in and started to stop them. She climbed up to where the sniper was and leaned into her side.

"Whacha lookin at?" She said, the sniper glared and went to hit her but Tracer jumped out of the way. Just then the sniper's partner had showed up and was about to attack her when all of the sudden a huge, white blast knocked him back.

" **Who did that?** " There was a young man in a grey under armor top, black cargo pants, boots, flak vest, gloves, black and red headphones and a red trench coat. He had black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. " **Who are you?** " The guy just smiled, reached back, pulled a grenade launcher and aimed it at him.

"Name's 'Ash', from Housewares," he jokingly said and fired on him. The opponent dodge out of the way, trying not to get killed. "Run Little Pig!" Then he took off and Ranma used his nanos to make a barbed wire bat and waited for him to come around to him. Once the Talon member came around the corner, Ranma swung the bat sending him flying. "Lil' Pig, Lil' Pig!" While the agent was on the floor moaning in pain, Ranma started to pound him with it. Then it turned in to a crowbar. "I'm taking a survey; Tell me, which one hurts more: A?" He swung it down onto the agent's head across the face cracking his mask, "or B?" He hit the agent in the ribs breaking half of them.

* * *

Meanwhile Tracer was fighting the sniper, "so where is ze gorille?" The sniper said.

"My new partner volunteered to take his place." She said, "his methods are a bit… unorthodox. But it gets the job done." They looked over to see Ranma having a good time stomping a mudhole in the partner's ass. Then he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks, finally I am so relaxed." He knelt down to the partner's head. "Doc says I have to let go every once in a while." He reached for his wallet and gave him a couple bills. "Thanks a lot."

"You want to take him on?" She said the sniper gulped and decided that the gauntlet wasn't worth her being destroyed. She took off and left him, the police had taken the guy in. Ranma and Tracer left with Ranma just sighing. "What's wrong Ranma?" She said.

"I think, I enjoyed that too much."

"Beating up Reaper?"

"Sigh yeah, maybe it's the dragon in me." Tracer wrapped her arm around him.

"Don't worry about it Ran, just relax." She said and they headed back to headquarters.

TBC

* * *

Note: _Let's see if anyone picked up on some things._


End file.
